Source of Primus
by Lynn Jones
Summary: a series of one-shots explaining and introducing Halo, younger sister of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and Intelligence agent stationed at Debris.


**Okay, here's a quick one-shot to introduce my next OC, Halo. She's a pale blue femme, the younger sister of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker – and she's a Source of Primus. As to what that means, well, that is to be revealed at some point in the future…**

**Disclaimer: I own only Halo in this fic, though I wish I could change my name to Hasbro so I could say I own the entire Transformers franchise…**

(Debris, Kalis)

The Wreckers were an odd bunch by anyone's standards. Autobots who went into lose-lose situations and won, by any means necessary. Not all of them survived any given mission – in fact, this legendary unit had one of the highest death rates in the Autobot army.

Their base? An underground hideout in Kalis called Debris. Almost no Autobots knew about Debris, let alone its exact location. That is, until a unit led by Ultra Magnus was assigned to Debris, to keep watch while the Wreckers were off-base. The unit consisted of Wheeljack, Slamdance, Kup, and Magnus himself – small for a unit, but they made it work.

"So where's the base?" muttered Slamdance, a short half-blue, half-maroon mech who was the combined form of Grand Slam and Raindance, two of Blaster's cassettes. The reporter-turned-Autobot-agent stood beside Ultra Magnus as he surveyed the debris-strewn ground of Kalis.

"Didn't you read your briefing, Slamdance? It's underground," Magnus replied shortly. "And I'm not sure where. We're supposed to be meeting someone who will take us to the base."

"So you are. Welcome to Kalis," said an unfamiliar voice. All four mechs – five, if you counted Slamdance as two – in the new unit reacted instantly, drawing weapons and whirling to face the newcomer. She smiled. "Good to know your reflexes are sharp, if not your hearing," she sighed. "You're the new base-sitters?" Magnus stepped forward.

"My name is Ultra Magnus," the hulking blue and white mech told her. She was a small femme, he noted, slender, with no visible weapons. Her armor shimmered midnight blue had sweeping ridges on the shoulders, and her optics glowed a blue so deep is was almost black, making the bots a little nervous. She tilted her helm, considering him for a long moment.

"You may call me Sapphire," she said finally. "I am your guide to Debris." The mechs exchanged surprised glances. They hadn't expected any femmes – let alone one so small and apparently weaponless – to be in Kalis. The femme ignored their expressions and led the way to the concealed entrance and then down into the depths of the base.

"Hey, look who's back!" called Top Spin, a blue and white flier mech as Sapphire walked into the control room, the four new mechs behind her. "And she brought guests!" Sapphire grinned.

"I didn't bring _guests_, Top Spin, I brought the new base-sitters," the midnight blue femme replied cheerfully. "So you big, ugly Wreckers can go away some more."

"You're not a Wrecker?" Slamdance realized. The femme glanced over her shoulder at the short mech.

"No. I'm one of Prowl's intelligence agents, stationed here at Debris," she told them. Then her armor began to fade, becoming pale blue, smooth for the most part, but with a few spikes on her shoulders instead of the sweeping ridges. Beneath her shoulder spikes and trailing down her arms were a series of golden symbols. They were ancient Cybertronian markings. The ones on her left arm read _Source of Light,_ and the ones on her right arm read _Source of Life._ Not that any of the mechs present could read ancient Cybertronian.

"Sapphire?" Wheeljack spoke up for the first time. The femme looked at him questioningly for an instant, and then laughed.

"My real name is Halo. Sapphire is the name I go by when I use my midnight blue disguise. I have other disguises, too, but I won't tell you about them," she added. "Sorry for telling you the wrong name, but outside this base, I'm never Halo."

"She says stuff like that just to confuse people," called another blue and white mech.

"And it obviously works, since you and your brother keep getting that look on your face, Twin Twist," Halo countered.

"What look?" Top Spin protested.

"The one where your optics dim and your face goes blank because you're trying to hide your confusion," she teased. The four new mechs exchanged bewildered glances.

"I get the funny feeling we're in over our heads," Slamdance muttered.

"Nah, that's just what Sources do," Kup growled.

"Sources?" Wheeljack repeated.

"Sources of Primus," answered Halo. She eyes Kup with interest. "You know about them? Not many bots remember." The old-timer grinned.

"Oh, I remember. And I remember _you_. You were the youngling who made your brothers look like angels," Kup grunted. Halo adopted a modest expression.

"I do my best to keep morale up, and people on their toes; it's good for them," she murmured. Wheeljack was lost. Completely, utterly lost.

"What the slag is a Source of Primus?" Slamdance demanded.

**All right! So what does everyone think of Halo so far? I'll be doing a few more one-shots to get used to writing her as I work toward finishing Desert Sunrise. Please review – but no flames; my characters are metal, and metal melts if the fire gets hot enough. Besides, Lexi from Ratchet's Human keeps using flames to make Jell-O, and it's getting annoying…**

**Oh, quick trivia! Name as many Wreckers as you can – from LSOTW or from the original IDW comics. But please no movieverse Wreckers, because this is a G1 comicsverse fic. **


End file.
